Just Another Day
by Cursive Obsession
Summary: The horse slowed, halted, plodded over to Sam and lowered its head into her arms, and Sam began to weep, gently hugging his head, her tears falling onto his forelock and head.


**Just Another Day**

**Author's Note:** _Okay, here's another Phantom Stallion fiction for you all. I hope you enjoy, and this will be a twoshot, just so everyone knows. Also, my other two phantom stallion fictions will remain a oneshot, and discontiued, at least for the present. If you want to continue the Discontinued fic, please ask, and I'll let you lol. So, onto the story! Enjoy, and please review!_

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing but my own knowledge of horses and the plot. Everything else belongs to Terri Farely.

* * *

_

Samantha sat in the dusty dirt corral with a thoughtful face. She examined the fencing of the corral, noticing how weathered and old it was, and marveling it could hold over 1000-pound animals in. But it did so no reason to replace it. Besides, the only danger was splinters, so you wore gloves. She had a sudden urge to photograph the beaten planks, and chewed up posts, but she didn't dare move to get her camera, which was inside the house. She could always go get it later, anyways.

As Sam was lost in though about trivial things, the sky over head slowly darkened by the gathering cloud. Although midday, it was not especially hot, surprisingly enough for a Saturday in early September. Sure, winter was coming, but usually it held off the cold until at least October.

The wind picked up slightly, gently tearing brittle leaves from the starting-to-hibernate trees and bushes. Sam shivered slightly, and zipped up her sweater, wishing she had thought enough to bring a jacket out. This year's autumn had been a touch colder, but not too bad. Yet, anyway. Sam just desperately hoped the snow would hold off, because riding in snow wasn't always the funnest thing in the world.

Red hair framed Sam's face as she continued to sit in the center of the round corral. Exactly what was she doing there, you may ask? Well, there was another occupant. A horse.

But this horse was nowhere near Sam, no. It paced, in every gait, near to the fence as it dared to get. Sweat dampened the equine's healthy coat, and its hooves left imprints in the dust. Agitated, the horse would occasionally buck, shake its head, and neigh fiercely. But Sam refused to move. Even as she sat, she could see the detirmination in its eyes, yet the understanding beginning to form she wouldn't hurt him, and she was okay. She saw the pain in its eyes, and she understood why this horse was so slow to trust her. Not that she didn't already know that, but still. He was trying to tell her he was afraid to trust, because she was one of those who had betrayed him.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the horse started to calm down. Its actions were less jerky, and more smooth, and the terrified look in its eyes disappeared, though it continued pacing. Lowering it's head, it slowed to a walk, the long tail swinging with the gait, and just brushing the ground. Sighing, the horse stopped, and looked over the fence into the wild, open plains. Like it wished to be there, to run free again.

"Hey you." Sam softly spoke, keeping her eyes on the ground, making sure they were 'soft'. She felt so bad, doing this. Keeping this horse from the wild. But she had too. There was no other way. The equine's ears had turned in her direction, and its had step faltered. But in an instant, the horse exploded with a few tremendous bucks and a gallop around the corral, nearly slamming into the fence, and causing Sam to gasp.

Shuddering slightly, Sam slowly lifted her eyes to examine the horse, making sure she wasn't threatening with her posture. The horse looked so lonely, even though its presence was so huge, magnificent, and powerful. Guilt stabbed her once again, and a new bout of reasoning sounded in her head. She had to do this. Otherwise...well, Sam didn't even want to think of that. Once again, she spoke.

"Hey there. You're alright, my _Zanzibar_." Sam crooned, ever so softly, even though no one was home at the ranch, and no one was near for miles.

The horse slowed, halted, plodded over to Sam and lowered its head into her arms, and Sam began to weep, gently hugging his head, her tears falling onto his forelock and head.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay! So how was that? I purposely used it, and horse and no colors and such so you wouldn't be able to guess. Now, I need a vote. I really like this, so should I continue onto a two shot, or a story, or is this just a perfect, mysterious/ominous ending to a one shot. Oh, and I know it's terribly short, but that's how I wanted it to be. The ending just had to be like that, and I couldn't explain the rest without giving it away, and I don't want everything to be oh okay, this horse had a problem, he shere and shes fixing it. No, it won't be like that at all, if this story continues.

Please be reminded, however, that if this story does continue, it will not be a happy go lucky lovey story. Not that it will be totally alternate from the books, it will just be a little more sad, or angst ridden, though not so much.

Also, should I include a touch of romance (ahem Jake/Sam people or whoever else)? _Please tell me with a review. If I don't get 5 – 10 reviews I'm not updating, unless people are very adamant lol._


End file.
